New Life
by Mick Shelley
Summary: What if Buffy and Doyle were given another chance at life??


Title: New Life

Title: New Life

By: Shelley

Pairing: B/D

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!

* * *

September 17, 2020

UCLA Campus

Los Angeles, California

Katrina Smith wandered around lost. She'd spent the better part of the trying to find her dorm. She hated this part of college, going somewhere new, somewhere not Smallsville, was a blast, but she didn't know anyone in LA and being the Slayer she had to be careful who she did befriend. She looked at the map one more time before taking off in a new direction. Kat had just about given up when she almost literally ran into it. 'Chase Hall, named after some movie star I'm sure.' She thought. 'Now I just have to find room 217.' She reached her room and found it empty except for the two beds and trunks on the ground. "Great, I'm so late my roommate has left!" 

* * *

Daniel O'Conner was never good at directions so it took him a while to find Chase Hall room 217. Which according to his letter from Student Housing was his dorm room. He opened the door to room 217 and found a small blonde unpacking a large trunk at the foot of her bed. He knew colleges in the States were coed, but he still thought that his roommate would be, well, male. "Um, hello?" She turned and he just about lost it. She was beautiful. "Hi." He was at a loss for words for a minute, giving Kat plenty of time to give him a good once over. He was good looking. Short, with dark hair, blue/green eyes and a killer Irish accent. "I'm, I think I am in the wrong room. But, my letter did tell me to come here…."

"Well then this must be it. I'm Katrina Smith."

"Daniel O'Conner." The Slayer smiled, maybe college wouldn't be too bad after all.

* * *

September 19, 2020

Kat and Daniel's Room

Kat barged into the room and rolled her eyes at the sight of her roommate still in bed. Here she had already, gotten up, showered, and dressed and Daniel still wasn't up yet. "Daniel," she tried shaking him, "Danny! Get up, class starts in half an hour!" He just mumbled and rolled over. "I don't have time for this." She muttered getting an idea. They'd only been living together for two days but she already knew he wasn't likely to pass up a free meal. "Hey, Daniel, if you get up now I'll buy you breakfast." Sure enough he was sitting straight up after hearing that. "Okay." Kat smirked, "Get dressed and we'll grab something before Psyche class."

* * **later, that night** * *

She didn't have to patrol while in LA, as far as she could tell, the city had a fairly low vampire population, but it was hard to know about the things that when bite in the night and not try to do something about it. So she did, Kat patrolled at night, trying to think of worthwhile excuses to tell Daniel, and played the part of the dutiful Slayer. Someone, or something, was watching her, following her, she could tell, but that ever it wasn't showing it's self. A twig snapped behind her. Stake raised she spun around. "Woah! Easy with that girl. I may not be a vamp but that's still hurt." Daniel grabbed her stake and pointed it away from him. "Daniel?!" 

"Aye. In the flesh."

"What are you doing out here?" She was really confused now, how on earth did her hottie Irish roommate know about vampires? "I followed you."

"What?"

"I followed you one night. Thought I'd keep you safe if I followed to where ever it was you were going. But looks like I wasted my time. Huh, Slayer?" He grinned. "How do you…"

"I'm half demon. Bracken. We're a peaceful lot, so don't go thinkin' I was gonna kill ye or anything."

"You? Your half demon?"

"Yup." Scenting that the two were distracted the 'thing' that was following Kat attacked and managed to hit them both with some kind of energy blast before Katrina staked him….in the head. "Let's go home. We can talk later."

* * **Kat's Dream** * *

She was walking down a hallway and into a room she'd never seen before. It was a bedroom, and it was filled with voices. 

__

"Yeah! You're the Slayer, and we're, like, the Slayerettes!"

She saw a flash of a girl with red hair whiz by.

__

"Alright, I-I'll just jump in my time machine, go back to the twelfth century and ask the vampires to postpone their ancient prophecy for a few days while you take in dinner and a show."

"Okay, at this point you're abusing sarcasm" 

She was standing in a library talking to someone. A Watcher? 

__

"My people -- before I was changed -- they exchanged this as a sign of devotion. It's a claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty... and the heart... Well, you know... Wear it with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody. Like this." 

A man, vampire, but a good one she could tell, was next.

__

"Now that's everything, huh? No weapons... No friends...No hope. Take all that away... and what's left?"

__

"Me."

The vampire again, only this time he was trying to kill her.

__

"Angel! Evil! Are you evil again?"

"No! I'm not evil." 

The redhead was back again with tall-dark-and vampy. She wished she knew what all this was.

__

"This is Doyle, he gets visions of people in trouble."

"Nice to make your-"

"And this is us leaving you two alone!"

Daniel, the girl had called him Doyle. Why?

__

"No, look at me! I...love you. You're all I bloody think about. Dream about. You're in my gut...my throat.. I'm drowning in you, Summers, I'm drowning in you."

Cute blonde vampire. In love with her? This was one messed up dream.

__

"The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me." 

She died. The room suddenly turned to one of white and she was no longer alone. "Hello, white room from Roswell! You'd think they'd just left us in my room. It would have made this all so much easier." Kat turned and came face to face with, well, herself. "Who are you?"

"Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer."

"Why are you…?"

"Invading your dream? Because you're gonna need some help soon, and this is the only way I know how to help you."

"Help? With what?"

"Her name's Glory. Demon Hell God. Very bad home perm."

"She killed you."

"Us. I'm one of your past lives. After I died all my friends did too. Spike and Angel are the only ones left."

"The vampires." She was starting to pick up on the story of Buffy's, her, life.

"The Powers knew that she wasn't dead so they sent you, and Doyle, but I guess you call him Daniel."

__

"I've been sent. By the Powers That Be."

Daniel, or someone who looked like him appeared next to her former self. "Doyle. Meet Katrina."

Doyle grinned. "Damn Slayer, two of ye! I don't think the world can handle that."

"I still don't get it. Why me? Why Daniel?" She was really starting to wig, they looked just like her and Danny! "Cos you're us lass. Glory'll stop at nothing to make sure that you two and Angel and Spike are dead."

"And I have to help them."

"Tis the plan."

"How?"

"That's for you to figure out. We'll be here." They vanished and she woke up with a start.

* * *

Kat looked over at Daniel's bed and found it empty. She knew why, he was typing away at his computer. "What are you doing?" She asked getting outta bed and sitting next to him.

"Looking for something…."

"What?" She looked at the screen and saw what was so interesting. 'Angel Investigations: We help the hopeless' She gasped at the images on the screen. Two men, on with dark hair and one bleached blonde. Spike and Angel. Daniel noticed the look on her face. "You too huh?" She just nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. It was gonna be a long couple of days. 


End file.
